


Un-break My Heart

by sugarby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Dialogue Heavy, Friendship, Growing Up, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarby/pseuds/sugarby
Summary: Tooru isn't wired like everyone else.When bad things happen—namely to him, directly or otherwise—he celebrates.(OR how Tooru, Hajime and Ushijima grow up, fall out and reconcile).





	Un-break My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a drabble, no it's not only 100 words. I can't help it and I like the idea of these three being close!

Tooru isn't wired like everyone else.

When bad things happen—namely to him, directly or otherwise—he celebrates.

At a young age, he loses his hamster.

He can't tell if the peaceful, peach fluff in the cage he kept on his desk was hibernating or dead, but he buried it anyway and he baked a cake under the supervision of his mother and in the company of his two closest friends. Thousands of sprinkles were thrown over the droopy icing, the deceased pet's name written in wobbly penmanship from a strained grip on the icing pen.

He was sad, just not as much as he could've been.

 _Hajime_ was crying for him though. "Stupid Tooru," he had hot tears and droopy snot running down his face that he kept rubbing his bunched hands at and a scowl on, "No one bakes a cake when their pet dies!"

Tooru just smiled and patted his back, "There, there, Iwa-chan. Lucky would want us to smile and be happy we got to meet her at all."

Precocious child that was Ushijima could see why he'd resort to believing that, but animals don't comprehend the way humans do so there was no guarantee Lucky thought such a thing. The happiness of pets was mostly dependant on either affection _or lack of_ and food. It was nice to hope but it was nicer to be right, "It's quite an ironic name, given the circumstance." And he liked to speak like a forty-year old business man a lot of the time, never-mind his friend's unconventional way of dealing with sadness.

Hajime's sobs became heart-aching wails.

Tooru's lips folded sourly and he thrusted in to Ushijima a small plate with a wedge of cake on, "Shut up and eat your cake, Ushiwaka-chan!" He was much too young to be expected to pronounce his whole name well enough but regardless, the nickname held the same tone as parental scolding.

So Ushjima got stuck in, said, "Thank you." with full cheeks and crumbs on his mouth.

That's how it officially came to be, the unique tradition of celebrating bad things in place of crying so long it seemed like it would never stop.

 

* * *

 

They grow up together and it becomes apparent they're reaching for the same goal but from different places; volleyball is in the stars for each of them, they live and breathe it equally but it divides them two against one. There's a tear or two from Tooru who wants absolute guarantee that nothing will come between them, that they'll still hang out at each other's houses on weekends and just be in each other's lives.

Hajime scoffs and says something so like him about how if he hasn't been able to shake Tooru off already then he likely never will (and isn't looking to either).

Ushijima says something equally sentimental in his own way before the next thing that comes out of his mouth ruins them, "You would be much better playing at Shiratorizawa with me than you are with Hajime at Aoba Josai. They can't draw out your full potential."

In Tooru's head at the time, the way he sees it is like he's holding on to rope for dear life then someone comes along and cuts it, leaving him with the useless limp end. 

He cuts ties with Ushijima.

He never tells Hajime why in full detail but Hajime kind of knows. It's been obvious to him from the way Ushijima started looking at Tooru when he saw him jump-serve in a match; like he's _everything_. And how exactly can Hajime hate Ushijima for that, for looking up to Tooru for all his wonderful talent and grace?

Hajime keeps his mouth shut. _H_ e doesn't explicitly say anything either and just goes along with their tradition.

Tooru bakes a simple cake and tosses on the gluttonous amount of sprinkles that make the icing unseeable. What's new is the crossing out of Ushijima in all their photos in sharpie, and digging out his sister's neglected karaoke set, cranking up the tunes and bellowing throughout the house like a worldwide beloved idol performing live.

Hajime spectates from the couch with a TV remote for a makeshift light-stick, glancing now and then to the empty space beside him where another could've easily joined him.

 

 

* * *

 

"We're going to karaoke."  
  
They're in college now, _altogether_ this time. They have their own lockers but Ushijima's in conveniently placed on another floor above, so the surprise on his face when he closes his locker and finds Hajime standing there is warranted. Hearing what he said out of nowhere, after all this time, brings up memories for Ushijima: the turning of bright, multicoloured lights in a dark booth making him dizzy and the exaggerated singing tiring out his ears and throat.

"After class." Hajime continues, apparently indifferent to their time apart. "The place outside the station."

"I don't understand."

Hajime starts explaining what karaoke is, the history and general concept behind it.

"No, why are you telling me?"

"You heard what happened, right?"

"Yes." Ushijima assumes he means the news he caught the last half of on the TV in the common room, walking past and stopping at the mention of Tooru and the accident he's been in. It was surreal, going from no contact past hallway crossing to being so concerned he wanted to go to him immediately.  
  
“And...we're friends, aren't we?" That's what the history books say and the pictures they have from birthday parties and family gatherings; that they grew up together before the separation. 

Ushijima says, "You only go to karaoke when Tooru’s upset.”  
  
"Well he’s not exactly _over the fucking moon_ right now, Toshi.”  
  
"And why is that my problem?" Ushijima means it literally, as in why, after their separation and no word whatsoever from either of them, is he expected to just rejoin? How will that dissolve their issue?

Hajime takes some offence on Tooru's behalf, "'Cause you stupidly became his friend when you were four."  
  
Ushijima hums, "And singing will help?  
  
“We’ll see. What's your poison?"  
  
"I'm...familiar with classics and country songs." He says and Hajime thinks scratch everything he said, maybe he needs this more than Tooru. “But I don’t see how this will better the situation this time.” It’s not a dead hamster, it’s a broken leg—an obstacle in his bright career path.

“He’s kinda depressed.”

“That’s to be expected given the circumstance of his athletic career possibly being over.”

“ _Great_ , just don’t tell him that.”

“I trust he's aware." Ushijima's eyes stare off in thought while Hajime thinks _'maybe not; the immense pain and thick cast might not be a dead giveaway._ ' but he knows better than to challenge Ushijima with sarcasm; it'll only go over his head. "Perhaps he needs a distraction. You know, Hajime, it’s been said that coitus can lead to the enhancement of the chemicals in the brain that's responsible for happiness.” Given their ages now, nearly adults and not children, he figures it’s befitting.

“I really don’t like how you’re looking at me when you say that, ‘cause I’m not fucking Tooru.”

“That’s quite alright," Ushijima turns his head this way and that, scanning the halls. "I wasn’t suggesting you anyway.” He decides on a guy near the end of the locker row and approaches.

“Why, the fuck’s wrong with _me_?!” Hajime turns, following him. He can’t believe he’s even asking that; sticking his dick in Tooru is something he'd have to live with for the rest of his life.

Ushijima bows, "My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi. Pardon me but are you looking to be sexually active?”

“You’re pretty forward.” He replies, smirking.

“I have a proposition for you.”

“Toshi, don’t!” Hajime hisses, hands waving about but giving no clear indication to _fucking abort_.

The guys smoothes back his hair, leans against the lockers and lowers his voice, “I’m _listening_.”

“Might you be interested in having intercourse with my friend? It's to improve his mood.”

“Sure,” he looks Ushijima up and down, “I’m up for fucking ‘your friend’.”

Hajime covers his face, “Oh my fucking god…”

The guy takes Ushijima's hand to scrawl down his number in pen, capping it with a wink and walking away after. Ushjima feels that went pretty well, considering it was impulsive and the guy could've had prior engagements. "Alright," he says, heading back to Hajime and showing his hand proudly, "I’ve acquired a suitor for Tooru.”

Hajime honestly doesn't know whether to laugh or scream but he knows, "Tooru's gonna lose his shit, hope you know."

 

* * *

 

They show up to the rented booth that's essentially just a dark room with a table of food and Tooru, leg casted, sulking on the couch. He nearly topples over, standing so fast when he clocks Ushijima, the uninvited he-who-must-not-be-named-except to-mock. Hajime interrupts before the name calling and finger pointing can begin, retelling earlier's event.

When Tooru hears about the guy, first he's horrified but then he’s laughing so much he almost doesn’t need karaoke to cheer up. Wiping his eyes, words just dechiperable between the laughter, he says, “You’re still as oblivious as ever.”

Ushijima says, “I don’t understand.”

“No. Exactly.” Tooru stops laughing and points at Hajime, "And _you_ , going behind my back to invite him?! He’s not our friend anymore, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime sighs, “Tooru—”

“He belittled your abilities!”

“That was  _ages_ ago!"

“But he meant it!” Tooru looks to Ushijima, “Right?”

“Yes.” Ushijima says, but he at least had the decency to be hesitant, looking between Tooru’s commanding stare and Hajime’s look of ‘don’t say it’. “But it wasn’t intended to hinder our friendship.”

“That's never your intention but you don’t care if someone’s hurt, and you don't realise until they tell you! Then I have to come here and sing about it.” Well he doesn't have to, Hajime points out with an eye roll, and it's ignored like he expected. "Loyalty is everything to me. Friends don’t talk shit about each other.”

”Even if it’s true?”

“That’s _your opinion_.”

“You really would've been better off playing for my team.”

“Assholery comes natural to you, no surprise. Might wanna add it to your resume.”

Ushijima stands, befuddled. He’s unbalanced a bit. He’s never felt this...nervous, is that it? Gripping the mic he grabbed from the table, he wonders, “Will it help if I sing?”

“No.” Tooru says when Hajime says “Please do.” and they exchange a look of disbelief to each other. Tooru’s about to cry top ten anime betrayals again when Ushijima stands at the front of the room, an emotional classic playing, and his deep voice does nothing but butcher the song. Tooru feels pain from more than just his broken leg.

Hajime nudges him, “Let’s do rock, paper, scissors.”

“Because…?”

“I don’t wanna be the one to tell him he’s singing a love song.”

“I understand a brute like you isn’t used to be serenaded—”

“Oi.”

“But I'm actually kind of flattered."

"Really?" Hajime asks, then scoffs because Tooru's reaching for his phone and aiming it at the front. "You're _terrible_. Here he is trying to win you back and you're being a twisted bastard."

“Noooo, I'm not.” Tooru says while going live on instagram. “But if he suddenly turned famous overnight from this, I expect a special thanks mention.”

“Guess you’re all better and over this then.”

"Not completely but...guess it's the best he can do with how he is, so I'm _considering_ it. They say if he's willing to make a fool of himself for you then he's the one. Or something like that."

"That explains your behaviour twenty-four seven."

"Iwa-chan!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought Ushijima was singing 'Un-break my heart' by Toni Braxton, of course he was. And the scene with Ushi and the random guy is based on that The Big Bang Theory episode.


End file.
